Rumours
''Rumors ''Source is the nineteenth episode of season 2 and the forty-first episode overall. It will air May 3rd, 2011. http://gleefanslive.blogspot.com/2011/03/projected-airdates-for-final-episodes.html (Not to be confused with another upcoming episode which will feature songs from the album "Rumours" by Fleetwood Mac.) Plot April Rhodes's all-white production of Wiz has failed. Now she's after Will in order to gain support for starting a one woman show called "Crossroads". Source April will be singing an original song that was written by Ian called "It's 10AM and I'm Drunk." Source Adam Anders tweeted that he was at the studio and Jenna and Amber were recording songs. Source 1 Source 2. Sam's younger brother and sister are introduced in this episode. Source Sam isn't the only 'Trouty Mouth' in his family. Source Lea and Dianna recorded a song together, though the song is not a romantic duet. Source Source Lea also tweeted she recorded a scene with Chord. This is possibly the prom episode. Episodes 2x19 and 2x20 are being filmed simultaneously. Source Nicole Crowther has said they have begun filming the prom episode. Source The prom poster has a gold star on it, which could mean Rachel had something to do with it. Cory and Lea tweeted about filming on location, and it looks like some sort of campsite or motel. According to the pictures, it looks as though Chord and Dianna were there as well. No one is quite sure what the plotline behind this could be Source Source The on location photo's also show Chord with a vastly different hair style, whether this has any plot relevance or is part of his personal life is currently unknown. Chord can also be seen wearing a bandage over his nose, again whether this has plot significance or not is unknown. This is the first episode Glee will be airing during the May Sweeps period (28 April – 25 May 2011). Each sweeps period this season has involved a shock kiss (November = Kurt/Karofsky, March = Rachel/Blaine). Its assumed that this period will involve another 'shock kiss'. Source Lea Michele (Rachel) was on set early for 2 reasons. The first was to sing with Dianna (Quinn) and the second was to film a scene with Chord (Sam). Source Chord Overstreet (Sam) later tweeted about a scene with Lea (Rachel) in the school hallway. Source Rachel is going to prom with someone, but whether this person is a romantic interest or just a friend is currently unknown. Source Nicole Crowther confirmed that Rachel will ask Sam out for prom, but he turns her down. Tina has a storyline coming up, due to her having a song in this episode its assumed that this episode is the one. Source Quinn/Finn and Puck/Lauren will go to prom together. Source Despite popular rumor, Sam and Rachel are not becoming a couple anytime soon. Source Lauren and Quinn are running for Prom Queen. Source Rachel and Finn will go on a "stakeout" to spy on Quinn and Sam, Finn being suspicious that Quinn is cheating on him with Sam. Source The cast filmed a dance scene at Eagle Rock Plaza mall on 3/29, dancing to Duck Sauce's "Barbara Streisand" Source As Nationals are in New York, and the final three episodes will focus on Nationals, the lyrics to this song seem very appropriate for New Directions. Burt does not appear in this episode. Source Details for the Barbara Streisand dance scene are as follows: Source *Puck press's the button on a stereo system near the eleveator and starts dancing with Lauren, Tina and Mike as the song comes on. *Sam, Artie, Finn and Santana look at the escalator in which Kurt and Rachel come down with the backup dancers. *When they reach the bottom more backup dancers come out, the backup dancers form a circle around the New Directions members. *Kurt and Rachel start grinding in the center, Brittany and Mike Pop 'n' Lock, Santana and Sam grind off to the side. *Everyone breaks off into circles (the backround dancers form smaller circles) and dance. *They then point at someone and yell "Barbra Streisand!" *They then form lines and dance before dispersing Puck, Rachel, and Kurt also have a scene before/after the song. Source Chris Colfer's bodyguard revealed that they would be filming another scene, but revealing anything about the costume/scene would be to much of a spoiler. Source The Legion of Doom will be involved in this episode. Source Sue will dress up as David Bowie Source Lea filmed a scene at the Lima Bean. Source Kristin Chenoweth (April) has begun filming. Source 1 Source 2 Lea tweeted that she and Amber filmed a scene in which Amber has to cry. This may be in this episode or in 2x20. Source. Songs *'It's 10 a.m. And I'm Drunk '''by ''Glee. Sung by''' April Rhodes. Source *'''TBA by TBA. Sung by Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Tina. Source *'TBA/TBA' by'' TBA and TBA''. Sung by Rachel and Quinn. Source Source 2 *'Barbra Streisand' by Duck Sauce. Danced/sung by New Directions. *'TBA' by David Bowie. Sung by Sue Photos Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.03.43 PM.JPG|From Paleyfest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 10.34.11 PM.JPG|paley fest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.08.20 PM.JPG|Paleyfest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.08.34 PM.JPG|Paleyfest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.08.53 PM.JPG|paleyfest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.09.04 PM.JPG|paleyfest Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 11.09.21 PM.JPG|paleyfest 35aqiyo.jpg|Behind the scenes image Gleepromking.JPG|Photo from the set of 2x19! PROM TIME!! :) tumblr_lim93m60ui1qci5sgo1_500.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-3-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-4-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-400x300.jpg Cory-Monteith-Glee-set-435x580.jpg|thumb Lea-Michele-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-3-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-with-Chord-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-with-Chord-Glee-3-435x580.jpg tumblr_liu7mbgFHB1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|From filming today (March 29th) apparently. tumblr_liuaazWLiJ1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Another photo apparently from set March 29th tumblr_liueamtmNe1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Another photo from set gleespot.JPG|Is that Dave??? Where are Sam and Quinn? 2x19.JPG 2191.jpg 2192.png 2193.png 2194.jpg 2195.jpg 2196.jpg 2197.jpg 2198.jpg 2199.jpg 21910.jpg 21920.jpg tumblr_liuqhhVMFw1qdih5fo1_500.jpg tumblr_liuv54rA3f1qd53kgo1_500.png|Artie and Santana from filming at the mall tumblr_livy4p1f2d1qafewko1_500.png kurtt.png|kurt and rachel kurtjj.jpg|lea,jenna and ? tumblr_liwbukyiaF1qd53kgo1_500.jpg f3lcby.jpg|An unknown red thing on set + Brittany and the band tumblr_lj052dE83I1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj03wzK4Kq1qddswgo1_500.jpg glee prom.JPG|New Glee merchandize released in Walmart stores this week.... are those prom pictures? tumblr_lj0dtrrb4D1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj0dyhffoV1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Sam's little brother? tumblr_lj1lzhmg0e1qd53kgo1_500.png|Sam's little brother 'Stevie' played by Cody Hamilton Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel * Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Stars *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby *Charice as Sunshine Corazon Source *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes *TBA as Sam's Sister *TBA as Sam's Brother Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes